


Приливы

by Cexmet, fandom_gerontophilia_2016



Series: 2016 || Drabbles G-PG-13 [2]
Category: Sunless Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дни в Адмиралтействе похожи друг на друга как приливы, снова и снова облизывающие берег: одно и то же копошение рачков у края прибоя, один и тот же мусор, остающийся на песке или застревающий между камнями — не важно</p>
            </blockquote>





	Приливы

Дни в Адмиралтействе похожи друг на друга как приливы, снова и снова облизывающие берег: одно и то же копошение рачков у края прибоя, один и тот же мусор, который остается на песке или застревает между камнями — не важно. Изредка можно найти в нем нечто новое, после того, как друг друга сменит тысяча приливов — какая-нибудь ленивая волна оставит на суше еще шевелящуюся руку, отбитую в драке от глиняного человека, письмо в бутылке или мягкий комок слизи, внутри которого спрятаны мерцающие жемчужины.

Иногда нечто новое случается и в Адмиралтействе: один из вольнонаемных капитанов вдруг начинает харкать кровью во время устного отчета о Железной Республике или вернувшийся из Сердолика бывший резидент поделится парой историй, похожих на ярмарочные сказки, и, возможно, столь же лживых. Но большинство дней просто смывала соленая волна прилива.

Адмирал давно уже мог бы оставить свой пост, ему даже предлагали это прямо, но он всякий раз делал вид, что не слышит. Если он уйдет из своего кабинета — то куда отправится? Будет день за днем смотреть на море из окон особняка? Все бросит и на попутном корабле отправится в тихое место, где никто не будет задавать лишних вопросов? Лучше замотаться в бинты и отправиться в гробоколонии, не дожидаясь начала разложения. Адмирал знал одного человека, который так поступил: ему пришлось заразиться редкой болезнью, привезенной с юга, чтобы кожа начала отгнивать, иначе он не прошел бы проверку. 

Есть и другие варианты: адмирал может позволить себе просто забыться — не напиваясь в кабаке, как простолюдины, этого ему уже давно недостаточно, но в Лондоне хватило бы красного меда, чтобы утопить в нем любые лишние мысли. Выбрать подобный путь было бы легче всего. Но адмирал не может себе этого позволить: кто-то должен стоять на страже. Искать капитанов, готовых сотрудничать, помогать отправлять шпионов на юг и на восток, перебирать портовые отчеты, как золу, в которой можно найти золотую пылинку — а потом купить на собранное золото еще несколько дней покоя для всего Лондона. 

Дни в Адмиралтействе похожи друг на друга как приливы. Глядя на спокойное море, легко забыть о штормах, но адмирал знает, что с каждым днем шторм подступает все ближе. И только мысли об этом поддерживают в нем желание жить, по крайней мере, в этом уверен он сам.


End file.
